


Hongbin's 1st Birthday

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Series: The BTOVIXX family [3]
Category: BTOB, K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: It's Hongbin's first birthday! So the Seo-Lee's (and some others) come over and help celebrate.





	Hongbin's 1st Birthday

“What are you doing in the kitchen? You should be resting!” Eunkwang scolded Minhyuk when he saw the other on his feet.

“But this needs to be done for the party...” Minhyuk explained with a little whine as he kept working.

“At least, let me help you,’ he coaxed, he stood next to him and Minhyuk stopped what he was doing.

‘Eunkwangie, I’m not an invalid...” and Eunkwang can hear the inaudible sigh at the end of that sentence.

“I didn’t say you were yeobo...’ he answered in a mere whisper, his one hand ran itself through the others hair.

“I’m just worried about your health and baby’s,” he left comforting touches on his arm and stomach. They both stayed there for a little while longer, enjoying the silence of the kitchen.

“Please take a rest or just watch the kids get ready,” Eunkwang suggested and it looked like Minhyuk was relenting.

“Okay, I’ll watch the kids,” he relented, washed his hands and headed to the children’s bedroom.

Hakyeon woke up early that day, he knew that today he had to get everything ready, make sure it was all done by the time his guests arrive and have the kids watched. The first room he went into was the birthday boy’s nursery, the baby already up and gurgling all happy to himself.

“Good morning birthday baby!” he greeted with his big smile and he picked the baby up and headed to the kitchen. He was talking nonsense with Hongbin about his big day and the party and he got more random and nonsense baby talk as a response.

“I know you won’t remember today but we’re making it super special for you...” he mumbled as he put him in his tall chair and set to make him some breakfast. After making the baby food, he put the food in front of Hongbin and hoped that he could eat it himself. He walked back into the kitchen and started on the food that he wanted to have for the party and when he finished prepping, he noticed that Hongbin was not eating his food but instead was slamming his spoon into the bowl.

“Binnie...that’s not what you’re supposed to do...” he sighed as he tried to clean as much of the mess as he could. Light footsteps could be heard as it got closer to where he was and when he turned around, Taekwoon was there, a small smile on his lips.

“I’ll help you...” he said as he took the spoon from Hakyeon and sat down in front of Hongbin.

“Thank you yeobo,” Hakyeon replied as he got up and gave Leo a quick kiss, before he went back to cooking.

“Appa...?”

“Hmm?” Leo turned around in his seat and he found Ken looking up at him.

“Binnie’s birthday today?” he asked, still half asleep. Leo picked him up and sat him on his lap and Ken rubbed at his eyes.

“It sure is, so you have to help eomma and appa today ok?” Ken nodded and laid his head back on Leo’s chest.

When the Seo family arrived at the Jung’s residence, they were the first and Leo came out straight away to help bring in everything, even the kids. Minhyuk quickly made his way inside to Hakyeon and asked to help.

“I’m surprised you can still walk as good, I couldn’t stay on my feet too long with Binnie...” Hakyeon told him with a fond smile.

“I can’t sit still this time around, Eunkwangie keeps telling me to rest but I just can’t do it...” Minhyuk explained as he watched over the kids.

“Well, try not to exert yourself today ok? I wouldn’t take it if something happened to baby...” Hakyeon instructed and he couldn’t say no to N.

Soon, the house started to fill and the sounds of children made the atmosphere livelier. Baby Hongbin was passed around before he found himself in Minhyuk’s arms for the rest of the party. His small hands wouldn’t stop patting Minhyuk’s stomach and the baby inside was happy to oblige, kicking whenever he felt a pat and it was slowly wearing Minhyuk out.

“You’re not hurting your Uncle Minnie, are you Hongbin??” Hakyeon asked as he walked over to them.

“No, he’s just having a conversation with baby, right?” Minhyuk answered as he playfully tickled him and he giggled out happily.

“Well, I’m happy someone’s keeping you company...I was worried you’d feel a little lonely all by yourself,” N said as he sat next to him and took Hongbin into his own lap.

“I think I would’ve been ok, I don’t get that many chances to be by myself anymore...” Minhyuk told him with a small smile.

“Hmm...it gets like that with kids, if you want we could babysit for you once in awhile. It’s not you by yourself, but at least you guys could have a date night...” N suggested and Minhyuk seemed to be thinking about it.

“I think that’s a great idea, maybe not so soon, I mean when baby here arrives, he’d need all our attention for a bit so maybe after that period...and maybe we could do the same for you huh?” and they both nodded, loving the idea immediately.

“Yeobo, Binnie! Time for cake...” Leo said as he walked towards them with Eunkwang in tow. He crouched down in front of Minhyuk and rubbed his stomach in a comforting motion.

“You doing ok jagiya?” Eunkwang asked Minhyuk and the latter nodded his head, before Eunkwang helped him up and they made their way to the cake. Cute little Hongbin did his best to blow the candle after the birthday song was finished but eventually N and Leo blew it for him.

All in all, it was a memorable first birthday, for everyone except Hongbin who wouldn’t remember it, even if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another version of this one shot because I didn't think this turned out the way I originally wanted it. But I'm keeping this up so you can still read it. 
> 
> Second Version: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11206995


End file.
